The present invention generally relates to video games, and more particularly to a video game and a peripheral for a video game.
Video games provide fun and enjoyment for many. Video games allow game players to participate in a variety of simulated activities, including those that the game players may not be able or desire to experience directly, whether due to cost, danger, or equipment concerns, or simply due to inadequate time or ability to obtain sufficient proficiency in an activity.
Video games often include video game hand-held controllers which game players manipulate as part of game play. The controllers often include a variety of input devices, such as digital buttons and analog sticks, which allow game players to provide a variety of input commands for game play. The controllers are useful in that they allow game players to play a variety of video games all making use of the same controller.
The use of a generic controller, however, may detract from enjoyment of an overall simulated environment. Unfortunately, video game developers must often support a controller associated with a specific video game console, and the video game console itself may be particularly configured for communications from or with the controller. Moreover, real world items may be unsuitable for adaptation for use in a video game environment.